


Reach Out and Touch Faith

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: Hunter couldn’t stop staring.He took another drag out of his cancer stick, letting the smoke escaping from his nostril create a small cloud around his head, eyes never leaving his newest obsession. He looked out of place in such a noisy party, eyes wide as he looked around and tried as hard as he could to fit in. His clothes looked two sizes too big for him, and Hunter wanted to take them off his body desperately.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Reach Out and Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> wow, this is actually first ever fitzhunter work. I've loved those two for a while, but I never got around to write about them. 
> 
> but then my friend nick gave me a pretty amazing prompt and spammed me with a few pics of nick blood in 'strike' and iain de caestecker in 'us', and I couldn't hold myself back... 
> 
> this is unbeta'd, and english isn't my first language. I apologize in advance for my eventual mitakes!
> 
> please don't hesitate to let me know if you liked this! xx

Hunter couldn’t stop staring. 

He took another drag out of his cancer stick, letting the smoke escaping from his nostril create a small cloud around his head, eyes never leaving his newest obsession. He looked out of place in such a noisy party, eyes wide as he looked around and tried as hard as he could to fit in. His clothes looked two sizes too big for him, and Hunter wanted to take them off his body desperately.

Shaking his head, he brought his cigarette back to his mouth once more, trying as hard as he could to ignore the familiar shudder emerging in the lower part of his body, tickling down the swell of his stomach. 

“You’ve been staring at him for the better part of the night. Go say something to him already.” 

Hunter’s eyes snapped to the side, surprised. He’d completely forgotten about Leila, the friend who’d invited him in the first place, and shame laced his words as he shook his head and replied to her. “Nah, I’m good.” 

“Are you sure?” she pressed, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Because you’ve been completely ignoring me for the past 10 minutes.”

“Leil—“

“Not that I mind” she interrupted. “He’s cute. But you should definitely do something about it, or I reckon he’s gonna leave soon.” She looked back at the guy from above her shoulder, taking in his stance and the way his eyes darted around the room. “He doesn’t look like he’s particularly in his element here.” 

He definitely didn’t, Hunter thought as he looked at the other man once more. He seemed jumpy, a little impressed by the loud music and the guests buzzing around him, and Hunter felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Fuck, he was cute. Very, very cute. I-wanna-bring-him-home cute.

“I’ve never known you to be that shy” Leila insisted, taking a sip out of her drink. “What happened to Lance Hunter? Have you seen him around tonight, perhaps” 

“Oh shut up.”

He was on his feet before he could think about it, and Hunter tried to ignore the satisfied look Leila threw him when he looked back at her, defiant. Now that he was up though, there was no way to ignore the way he ached to walk up to the other man and introduce himself. So he did, following his instincts and pushing down the anxiousness he could feel creeping at the bottom of his stomach. After all, he used to do this a lot more back in the days, and he’d never been quite half as nervous to pick someone up during a party. But maybe it was the stance, he thought as he looked at the other man, studying him as he walked. Or maybe the fact that he looked pretty different from any other guy he’d usually look at. 

“Hey” he said as soon as he was in earshot of the other man, which with the music meant very, very close. From where he stood, he could see how blue his eyes were, even with weird green neon lights that had been turned on in the room. His curls looked even softer up close, and Hunter wanted to know what it felt like to bury his hands in it.

“Hi” the other man replied, and Hunter could sense a foreign accent. “How is it going?” 

Ah, Scottish then. He was so adorably awkward. 

“Better than you I reckon” Hunter couldn’t help but point, eyebrows wriggling in amusement. 

The other man blushed furiously. Pink looked good on him. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Nah. I mean… yeah, a little bit. But it’s quite adorable, to be honest. What’s up with the clothes?”

“Uh. I didn’t… I didn’t really know what kind of party it would be” the blonde replied, eyes falling on the beer in his hands, one of his fingers playing with the rim. Hunter could barely take his eyes off his long digit.

“Ah, I see. Came here by yourself?” 

His (adorable, Hunter noted) nose wrinkled. “I’ve been dragged by a friend, actually. She disappeared upstairs though, I bet it has to do with the dude she really wanted to see tonight.” 

Hunter laughed. “I see. Someone got lucky” he said, mentioning at the stairs with his chin, “and someone got unlucky” he stared back at him, not even caring if he wasn’t smooth anymore. 

“I wouldn’t say unlucky” the other finally replied, eyes never leaving Hunter’s. “I’m Fitz, by the way.”

“Fitz? That’s a special name.”

“My real name’s Leopold. Please don’t ever call me that.” 

Hunter laughed. “Alright, then. I’m Lance Hunter, but you can call me Hunter. Practically all my friends do.” 

“Oh, are we friends now?” Fitz teased, tilting his head to the side slowly. His eyes flickered to Hunter’s lips, and back up to his eyes once more. Hunter felt his jeans grow a little tight, and he smiled wolfishly. 

“If you want to.”

Fitz’s smile was a little softer this time. “I think I’d like that.” 

* * *

It turned out that Fitz was smart. Smarter than probably everyone else in the room, too, which turned Hunter on more than he’d ever admit. Fitz was an engineer with a PhD, working in a lab not far from where this party was taking place, and he’d been dragged by his best friend Daisy, who disappeared with Antoine Triplett —that dude Hunter had heard so much about when he’d first arrived— upstairs. Now Hunter wasn’t about to look a gift’s horse in the mouth, and he was more than happy to lean against the wall as Fitz talked about his work vividly, eyes following his lean fingers as they waved around. The way Fitz was excited about his work was a pleasure to see, and even if Hunter hadn’t been interested in the man, that happy look in his eyes would have made his stomach feel funny all the same. His earlier assessment had been correct, Fitz was extremely cute in his awkward, dorky way.

He was also beautiful, Hunter could admit that. He was lean, a little shorter than the guys he usually brought to bed maybe, but Hunter could guess a few strong muscles under his baggy clothes. He’d already seen his perky ass when they’d walked away from the side of the dancefloor and found a quiet corner to speak in, and he was definitely sure Fitz had a few more tricks up his sleeve. 

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Fitz suddenly asked, a smirk contorting his lips as he stopped moving and stared at Hunter. 

“I swear, I tried,” the brunette immediately replied, sheepish. “But I’m just a tattoo artist, and I don’t understand most of the things you’re talking to me about. It seems interesting, though.” 

Fitz chuckled. “I’m sure you’re more intelligent than you let on. A tattoo artist uh? That’s interesting.” 

Hunter shrugged, a little self conscious. “Not really, I just draw on people and pierce their skins for a living.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. I love it, and you look like you do, too. Do you have pictures?” 

The next half hour was spent looking at various pictures of tattoos on Hunter’s Instagram account. He was surprised to realize that Fitz hadn’t faked his interest, and spent more time than he’d thought possible looking at his style and asking questions about his formation. By the end of it, Fitz had shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on a coat rack he’d found somewhere, and rolled up his shirt. His face looked a little flushed, and when the temperature in the house was pretty warm, Hunter liked to think that it had to do with their proximity as well. He couldn’t help but openly oggle his forearms, too, and Fitz didn’t seem to mind.

“You do piercings too?” Fitz asked with a gleam in his eyes Hunter hadn’t yet seen before. 

“Mmh mmh. Even got a couple of them myself.” 

This time, Hunter didn’t imagine the look of pure hunger in Fitz’s eyes as they gazed up and down his body, as if he could see the little metallic bars (and rings) piercing his flesh right through his clothes. The only visible one was in his ear, and the little choked off noise Fitz made when he looked up at him again made Hunter feel like he was bursting. No one had the right to look this adorable and hot at the same time, but here came Fitz, and Hunter was lost. He was so happy he’d decided to come to this party after work. He owed Leila a big bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he could find. 

“Is that so?” Fitz said, his voice sounding a little strange to both their ears. 

When he wriggled a little bit, Hunter felt his dick twitch in his pants. This night was definitely turning out to be more interesting than he’d thought. And he was not leaving this party without getting to see how pretty Fitz would look with a cock in his mouth. 

“Yep. If you’re nice, I’ll even show them to you later.” 

Fitz licked his lips. “Is that so?” 

“Absolutely. But first, I need another drink.” 

Their trip to the kitchen was silent, but filled with tension so thick Hunter could practically feel it as he moved around, rolling his hips for Fitz. He didn’t need to look back to know that his gaze was fixated on his ass, because he knew he’d be doing the exact same if the roles were reversed. 

“Beer?” he asked once he was in the kitchen, throwing a look from above his shoulder. Nailed it, he thought as Fitz’s eyes snapped up. “I’m taking one, I think Leila brought some especially for me.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

A couple walked past Hunter as he bent over to grab one in the fridge, probably arching his back a little more than necessary. He finally grabbed two, and closed the door before handing one to Fitz. 

“I have to say,” Fitz said as he opened his, clicking the can against Hunter’s. “This party isn’t so bad. Not what I’d pictured at all.”

Hunter laughed. “What did you imagine, then?” 

“Well. I don’t really do parties. I thought… I pictured a lot more people, louder music. Maybe two or three couples making out in public and making me feel awfully uncomfortable.” 

“Nah” Hunter said with a smirk. “The couples go upstairs, they’re civilized. We’re not in high school anymore.” 

Fitz shook his head, taking one more sip out of his beer. “Yeah, well. I didn’t do many parties in high school either.”

Hunter wasn't even surprised by the confession. Even though he looked a little more comfortable than earlier, Fitz couldn’t quite shake out his awkwardness entirely still. He found this adorable, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. As he looked at the other man, Hunter once more felt the urge to reach out and ruffle his curls, make him squirm, make him scream. 

“I didn’t do many parties before college to be perfectly honest” Hunter finally admitted, pushing his unholy thoughts down as much as he could. The last thing he needed was to get an erection in the middle of his friend’s kitchen, especially with so many unknown people buzzing around. “But I like it. I like the noise, and the people.”

“Ah, I see,” Fitz teased. “You’re used to the first floor of the party houses, then?”

Hunter nearly choked on his beer as he laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Used is not the word I would use,” he finally replied, still smiling. “Been there once or twice, though. But if you’re that curious, I could show you around.”

Fitz’s eyes danced with mirth as he looked at him from above his beer can. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

“Fuck, Hunter!” 

Hunter had no idea how they’d managed to walk up the stairs up to the first floor of the house, tangled as they were. His hands were firmly pressed against Fitz’s (amazing, perky as hell and oh so wonderful) bum, and Fitz’s mouth was busy sucking bruises on his neck. Between them, both their cocks were already hard, and Hunter barely had the time to twist himself around and open the door to the nearest bedroom before he pushed the both of them inside. Fortunately for the both of them, the room was empty, and Hunter was quick to drag a panting Fitz towards the bed. Hooking a finger in his belt, he arranged them so that the man was facing him as he sat down on the bed. His eyes now fell right on Fitz’s belly button, still covered by his ridiculous shirt, and Hunter licked his lips. 

“Strip” he asked, running his hands up and down Fitz’s legs, finally unbuttoning his belt and pants. The deep blue boxers he was wearing did nothing to hide the erection he was sporting, and Hunter smirked. 

Once Fitz’s shirt was completely off, Hunter hummed appreciatively as he looked up at the other man. Fitz’s pupils were dark with desire as they bore into his, and his hands curled into fists.

“Can you take your shirt off too?” Fitz eventually asked, his voice dripping like honey and making Hunter’s toes curl in his shoes. 

“Sure, I can do that.” 

He wasted no time in getting rid of it, taking it off entirely and throwing it on the bed behind him. As soon as he was uncovered though, Fitz let out a low, deep moan. 

“Fuck!” his hands found Hunter’s biceps, making him shiver, tracing the lines of the tattoos he had all over his arms. “That’s… that’s really hot.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.  _ Oh _ !” 

Hunter knew precisely what Fitz had just discovered, and his suspicions were confirmed the moment his lean fingers touched the metal bars going through Hunter’s nipples. 

“Told you I had a few piercings.” Hunter teased with a chuckle. “Now are you gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna get on your knees and suck my cock?” 

Fitz’s eyes nearly bulged right out of his head as he hurried to bend over, taking the time to kiss Hunter on the lips once more. His mouth then slid down his throat and towards his nipples, and Hunter let out the smallest gasp when Fitz tugged at the little piercing bar between his teeth. He soothed the hurt immediately with the flat of his tongue, and Hunter fought the urge to push his shoulders down and force his cock inside of the younger man’s mouth. Fitz seemed to sense it though, as he let out a small chuckle and finally dropped to his knees, nuzzling his stomach with the tip of his tongue. Hunter let out a small giggle when he felt the cold tip of Fitz’s nose graze his skin, and Fitz helped him get his pants and boxers down his thighs just enough to free his cock. 

“You got a condom?” Fitz asked once his eyes fell on the hard member, licking his lips. 

“In my wallet, wait.” 

Grabbing the condom was a little awkward, and both Hunter and Fitz couldn’t help but laugh as Hunter wriggled on the bed and twisted his arm around to get his wallet out of his back pocket. Fitz was a tease, and he didn’t hesitate before peppering Hunter’s thighs with kisses when Hunter rolled the condom down his cock, cursing and moaning when Fitz bit down on a sensitive patch of skin. 

“Are you done yet?” the blonde asked, looking up at Hunter with a smirk. 

He didn’t seem to be patient enough to wait for an answer though, wrapping his lips around the tip of Hunter’s cock and slowly easing his way down. The tight ring of his lips felt like heaven, and Hunter let out a loud curse, punching the mattress right next to his leg. Fitz’s tongue was devilish, tickling the underside of his cock and following the thick vein he found there even through the condom, only to slide up and off his member with a loud ‘pop’ that made Hunter’s toes curl in his trainers. Then Fitz’s tongue ran all the way down his cock only to tease his balls, sucking one in his mouth before switching to the other. Hunter made a strangled noise and buried his fingers in Fitz’s curls, pushing his head back against the tip of his cock. Fitz chuckled, opening his mouth wide to take him in once more, letting his eyes flutter shut at the sensation. Hunter could feel the way he relaxed for him once his cock bucked against the back of his throat, and it made his head spin. 

“Fuck, Fitz” he whispered, leg twitching as Fitz hummed around the cock in his mouth. “Fuck, you look so pretty like this. God, I’ve been picturing this the entire night, I knew you’d be a vision.” 

Fitz’s eyes fluttered open, and Hunter felt his stomach roll with pleasure when he saw the heated look in his eyes. The blue of his pupils was almost completely swallowed by black now, and a small drop of saliva glistened on his lower lip as he let his dick fall from his mouth once more, stroking it with a firm fist as he took a deep breath. 

The younger man grinned.“Wha’, I don’t usually look pretty? That’s what you’re trying to say to me?” 

Hunter wanted to kiss him, or smack him. Or both, really. “Oh, shut up and suck me.” 

“So bossy.” 

But Fitz really didn’t seem to mind, squeezing his cock with a firm hand once more before bending over and enveloping the head with his mouth. Hunter took a shaky breath, but the other man stopped right where he was, looking at him through thick lashes. The heat of his mouth felt like heaven, but Fitz wasn’t putting any pressure around him, and kept his tongue out of the way as well. Hunter’s fingers twisted in his curls, and hesitated for a moment. 

“God, Fitz, I wanna…” he grabbed a few strands of hair a little more forcefully, and Fitz moaned. “I’m gonna force you down a little, yeah?” When the only answer he got was a loud moan that made him shiver from head to toes, Hunter nodded. “Yeah, okay. You want me to fuck your mouth, is that it?” 

Truthfully, he didn’t need a reply. Fitz’s slightly teary eyes only closed against the pressure as he helped him down his cock, and Hunter choked back a moan. It certainly wasn’t the first time Fitz was sucking a cock down his throat, and the thought made his head spin a little. Sweet little Fitz, who looked so lost and so innocent when he’d first laid eyes on him. 

“Fuck that feels nice” Hunter groaned when Fitz pushed the flat of his tongue against the lenght of his cock. Fitz only moaned in response, the little vibrations cursing through Hunter’s lower body like tendrils of electricity. 

The next thing he knew, Fitz hand —the one that wasn’t busy covering the part of Hunter’s cock his mouth couldn’t quite swallow— creeped between his legs and cupped his balls. Pleasure cursed through Hunter’s entire body at the combined sensation, and he soon let out a string of loud curses, especially when he felt Fitz’s throat work around him. He wasn’t taking him very far, but just enough to feel the muscles of his throat flutter deliciously around him, and it was enough to make Hunter’s blood boil. His hand tightened on Fitz’s hair, and he held him in place just enough to raise his hips and thrust up a few times. Then, he pulled him off his cock slowly, letting Fitz take a deep breath. 

“I’m not gonna last long” Hunter warned through clenched teeth when Fitz started licking his cock like a lollipop, using his hand to direct it around his tongue. Hunter’s vision went a little fuzzy, and he found himself unable to look away. 

Fitz smiled. “Yeah?” He let go of his balls to slide a hand down his own body, and Hunter’s eyes nearly bulged right out of his head when he saw him push his hand down his pants and grab his own cock. It was already red and leaking, looking near ready to burst. Hunter wanted to put his mouth on it, too. “I hope you don’t mind?” Fitz asked sweetly, before wrapping his lips around Hunter’s cock once more and swallowing around him as far as he could go. 

“Oh, fuck!”

Hunter was pretty sure the grip in his hair was a little too tight to be comfortable, but Fitz didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. His hand on his own cock was moving at a pace that matched his mouth, and soon the vibrations of his throat got more intense, in time with the intensity of his moans. Hunter held him in place once more as he fucked up a few more times, before letting Fitz pull back and wrap his hand around the shaft to stroke what he couldn’t take in his mouth. And with a final glance up, Fitz sucked around the head hard, flickering the tip of his tongue against the tip of his cock.

Hunter came in a shout he couldn’t muffle, bringing one hand up to his mouth to bite at it while the other curled in Fitz’s hair. Fitz didn’t seem to mind, his mouth slowing down before he slowly let his cock slip out of his mouth and fall back against his thigh. 

“Good?” he asked, his voice raspy and throat probably aching. His eyes were shining with mirth, and Hunter wanted to ruin him. 

“Fuck, Fitz. That was fucking amazing.” 

The younger man moaned, and Hunter suddenly remembered the hand that had been working between his legs while he sucked his cock to completion. Without a second thought, he bent over to kiss Fitz’s still wet lips —he tasted like latex, and Hunter wrinkled his nose— and slid a hand down his torso to wrap around the one Fitz was working on his cock. He let out a small noise of surprise, hips jumping at the touch, but soon enough his body shagged with relief and his cock ached for more friction. It took no more than a simple twist of Hunter’s wrist to make him come all over their joined hand, and Hunter hungrily swallowed his moans in an open mouthed kiss. 

“That was nice” Fitz groggily whispered, letting his forehead fall against Hunter’s neck. 

Hunter snorted. His entire body was still pleasantly drumming with pleasure, and he was pretty sure ‘nice’ was the biggest euphemism ever. “So, you liked the first floor?” 

“I did. Nice decor.” 

Hunter felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Fuck, Fitz was too sweet for his own good. And was amazing at sucking dicks, on top of that. Before he could think more about it, he heard himself ask, “So. Wanna come have dinner with me tomorrow night after work?” 

When Fitz pulled back from the crook of his neck to be able to look at him in the eyes, a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I think I’d love that, actually.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg! xx


End file.
